


Monsters and Carnivores

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari took him in, so now that small little herbivore is his responsibility. And when the monsters came for Tsuna, and by extension him, he would gladly fight. </p>
<p>"You're Onii-chan, and Onii-chan is the strongest!"</p>
<p> He would always be stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Herbivore." Onii-chan's voice was strict and slightly stern, like I should know better than to disturb him this late at night, but I just couldn't help it!

So I gathered my voice, and looked my Onii-chan straight in the eye. "There's something under my bed." My fists clenched and I looked away then.

"No there isn't." I glared at the floor, frustration welling up. I huffed, and inched a little closer to my brother.

"Yes there is! I heard it!" I thought back, thinking of how dark my room was, how I wouldn't be able to see it sneak up on me. "Please, get rid of it!" I looked back up at him again, pleading.

The raven haired boy breathed out a sigh, both irritated and exasperated with the tiny herbivore in front of him. The one that always had the annoying habit of calling him by 'Onii-chan'. The one that lived with him, helped cook breakfast, did the laundry, and bothered him on a daily basis. The one that came to him whenever it had a problem. The one that clung to him whenever it woke from a bad dream, and smiled at him whenever it had a good one. The one he had taken in. The only herbivore that dared to keep his interest.

"There is nothing under the bed, herbivore." Onyx orbs locked onto a honey pair.

Why wouldn't his Onii-chan believe him? "But there is! There's a monster under my bed!" Caramel eyes widened and his body stumbled back as the other boy suddenly stood up.

Onyx eyes glinted, and an intense look entered them, leaving the smaller boy struck still. "Monsters are real, herbivore, but none are in this house. I would have known, and I would have bitten them to death."

Tsuna found that he could now move his mouth, so he stuttered out, "B-but...Onii-chan.."

The raven stalked forward until he was right in front of Tsuna, still trapping him in his gaze. "Do you doubt my strength, herbivore?"

Tsuna actually gasped, his hands flying up to his mouth. He looked very indignant as he yelped out, "Of course not! You're Onii-chan, and Onii-chan is the strongest!"

Onii-chan smirked. "Then know this, herbivore. Monsters are strong." His hand came up to rest on Tsuna's fluffy head. "But I will always be stronger."

So Tsuna was placated, and went back off to bed, eventually falling asleep. Although the door to his bedroom was cracked, and his window was left slightly open, letting a faint breeze play in the room.

The raven peeked in from the hallway, before going back to his own room, left alone to his thoughts.

Even though he would probably never completely understand that herbivore, that didn't mean he minded. He had taken in that fluffy, demure, annoying, baffling herbivore. So that meant that it was his responsibility now. Whatever monsters came after that herbivore, and him by extension, he would gladly fight. And he was sure that the baby herbivore would be ready for them as well.

Monsters were strong. But he would always, always be stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let everybody know, in this one Tsuna and Hibari are a bit older. These drabbles aren't going to be in any particular order.

Hibari didn't expect the monsters to come today, but that did not mean that he was unprepared.

When Tsuna came wobbling in, bleeding all over the floor, bruises marring his fair skin, and caramel orbs darkened in pain, choking out, "Onii-chan...the monsters are here. I...beat most of them, but...the rest put up a fight, and..." He coughed, almost hacking, before finding the breath to continue, "I couldn't finish off the rest of them."

He knew exactly what to do. He retrieved the bandages and medical supplies from the bathroom, and worked on ridding his herbivore of his wounds. Even though sometimes it stung, Tsuna stayed strong and just grit his teeth. Illogically, Hibari felt slightly proud of the tiny herbivore.

His herbivore always made him do something wrong. It was just a fact, one that Hibari had gotten used to. Still, it always managed to catch him slightly off guard, without fail. That irritated him.

"Thank you, Onii-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you here." And the fluffy little herbivore had the nerve to smile at him, like that. His caramel brown orbs would light up, almost sparkling, his head would tilt to the side ever so slightly, and then a smile so bright that Hibari was actually stunned to see.

Why did this herbivore make his cheeks dust a pastel, sakura pink color, and actually cause his lips to curve ever so upwards? That frustrated him.

"Cease your babbling, herbivore, before I have to bite you to death." His herbivore said no more, but the smile never left his face.

After getting the faces and place of residence of the remaining monsters, he forced Tsuna into bed, claiming, "I must go to defeat the monsters, before they sneak under the bed and hide in the closet." The frustrating herbivore still insisted on being careful, and wishing him good luck.

He just smirked over his shoulder at the small herbivore, confidently stating, almost whispering, "I have no use for luck, because I'm strong. Until you get stronger, herbivore, hold onto it." Tsuna grinned softly, promising his Onii-chan. Because the one thing that Tsuna knew, was that Onii-chan was strong. The strongest. And if Onii-chan didn't need luck, then he knew that he would, because he was still leagues away from being able to match Onii-chan. So until he fulfilled his promise, he would hold onto his luck, using it until he was able to fight by himself.

Twirling his fingers in thought, he closed his eyes and sleepily mumbled, "Bite them to death."

The door left cracked slightly, Hibari's smirk turned bloodthirsty. Those who intruded upon his territory were in violation of the rules. Hibari would never stand for rule breakers, especially those who attacked him personally. If they had the guts to insult him with an attack on his herbivore, his, then they should know that he would bite them to death.

A breeze blew over his head, ruffling his dark hair that blended in with the shadows of the night. The moon was a crescent high above in the sky, the stars around it blinking with light. Leaves fluttered past his silhouette before landing gently to the cold, hard ground.

A shadow flew past, and he was off. Tonfa out and ready for anything, he took them all on. Not once was he hit. Not once could they catch him, and they could barely follow him with their eyes. He was silent, like death. Swiftly, his body danced around them, creating a ruthless opponent.

It didn't take long until he was declared the victor. Sheathing his tonfa, he made his way home, with his shadow following him under the pale glow of the moon.

Tsuna had been waiting. Waiting for his Onii-chan to come back. When finally, he heard the door creak open, and he jumped out of bed, flying down the stairs and nearly tripping, before he caught himself.

"Onii-chan!" He excitedly hugged his Onii-chan tightly, pressing his face into the dark grey shirt he was met with. His hands both found a hold and gripped the material, refusing to let go.

Hibari gazed down at the fluffy little herbivorous creature that was clinging to him. For some reason, this made him flustered. With pink falling across his cheeks, he tried to pry his creature off of his person. "Herbivore, get off."

Tsuna just hung on even tighter, not intending on releasing his hold. "Herbivore, I will bite you to death." The tiny, fluffy herbivore squeaked, although it did not remove itself.

The blush now spreading, he picked the herbivorous creature up, ignoring the delighted noise it made, and carried it to its room.

Even when he carried this impudent little creature to its room, it still wouldn't let go. Having no choice, he crawled into bed with it, intending on separating himself in the morning.

Tsuna just cuddled into his Onii-chan's side, making a little sound of contentment.

But before his Onii-chan went to sleep and forgot, he reminded him, "Good night, Onii-chan! I love you!" His hands wrapped around his Onii-chan's waist, leaning in even closer.

Hibari growled inwardly. Wasn't this herbivorous creature supposed to sleep?

"...Go to sleep, herbivore. I'll bite you to death in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari was both irritated and amused when he saw the tiny herbivore wearing his disciplinary committee jacket.

"Why are you wearing my jacket, herbivore?" He was interested enough to not go back to sleep, instead training his cold onyx orbs on his little herbivore.

Tsuna fidgeted, and a blush spread out across his cheeks as he shyly smiled at his Onii-chan. "I want to be like Onii-chan! Because Onii-chan is the strongest, bestest, most awesome, coolest Onii-chan ever!" Cheeks still flushed and warm eyes determined, his mouth set in a serious line, Tsuna nervously looked at his Onii-chan.

This creature never ceased to baffle and amuse him. The prefect stared silently before getting up and slowly stalking towards Tsuna, who was growing more and more anxious, and was clenching the too long sleeves of the jacket, his eyes shut tight in anticipation.

They suddenly fluttered open as Tsuna registered his Onii-chan's hand petting his fluffy head. He felt a little confused and also a little proud when his Onii-chan grinned at him ever so slightly.

Hibari gazed down at the tiny and fluffy herbivore, deeply amused. "Don't aspire to be me, herbivore. Aspire to be yourself." His lips lifted even more as honey orbs widened in confusion. "After all, fighting myself would be quite pointless. I think fighting you would be much more interesting."

Tsuna's eyes sparked as he came to understand. He wrapped his small arms around Onii-chan's stomach, snuggling into the warmth. "Alright, Onii-chan!" Tsuna smiled brightly.

Hibari found himself to be very amused, and not annoyed at the small herbivore as he sometimes was. That was the reason why he picked up his herbivorous creature and settled it in his arms. He paid no attention whatsoever to the warm feeling bubbling up inside his chest.

And as Tsuna's arms wound their way around his neck, and Tsuna's head found its place on his shoulder, Hibari made his way to the roof, where they both soon fell asleep, feeling the sky's soothing breeze as it wound its way across their skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one Hibari and Tsuna are older again. Maybe the same age in canon as when Tsuna meets Reborn? I don't know, but they are older.

Hibari didn't like the carnivore in front of them. He was dark, dangerous, and very powerful. And he wanted to train Tsuna. His Tsuna. Hibari felt like a great, invisible wall was blocking him. He tried to find it, to break it down like he had done with all his other problems, but he couldn't. He felt useless, furious, frustrated, and sad all at once. Hibari wanted all of these emotions to just go away, but knew that that was impossible, much like the wall opposing him.

And Tsuna, his tiny little herbivore that he had taken in what felt like so long ago, was staring at him as if he would never see him again. Foolish creature. That stare of his wasn't making this any easier.

He had tried to fight the carnivore, to protect his Tsuna, to stop him from going, but he had lost. He had lost for the very first time when he was protecting Tsuna. The wall just got higher and higher, and he felt as if it was towering over him, taunting him that he would never make it past it.

Again and again. He fought until he was shaking, until he had just his bloody fists to use, until he couldn't really see anything but his herbivore's scared and lost face. He fought until he finally, finally, couldn't get up anymore. His everything ached, but he didn't care. Tsuna, his herbivore, was being taken from him. Somehow, somehow, he had to get back up once more.

But suddenly, Tsuna was in front of him, arms spread wide, and was shouting at the carnivore. He tried to make out the words, but he just barely couldn't. His dark onyx eyes were wide, as this was one of the rare times he had ever seen Tsuna angry. But this was the first he had ever been this angry. With his blazing eyes sharp and narrowed, brows drawn down, mouth set in a bold scowl, he looked like righteous fury.

And Hibari was just slightly breathless in that moment. Tsuna. He felt such pride, such fondness for his herbivore. Without the two of them even noticing it, Tsuna was growing into himself. And Hibari had the very sudden urge to smirk, because soon his Tsuna would be an omnivore.

Hibari never got to see the carnivore's reaction, but had he looked, he would have seen a fedora shadowing the other's face, a smirk hidden under it. Tsuna hadn't really seen either, so wrapped up in his yelling. Much, much later, they would be telling this story, and they would need a little help in telling that part.

Hibari slowly got up, careful so as not to aggravate his wounds, and stopped Tsuna's yelling by putting his hand on the other's fluffy head.

Hibari smirked. "When you get back I expect you to be much stronger. Tsuna." He would treasure Tsuna's speechless look of pure shock and surprise for a long while.

And Tsuna would hold on to the image of his Onii-chan looking down at him like that until he got back.

The man who had introduced himself as Reborn, the world's best hit man, his tutor, approached them with a swagger to his steps. "Ready to begin, Mōre-Tsuna?" (1)

Tsuna promptly blushed while Hibari felt a little like laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that originally, this chapter was going to be much more sad and angsty, but then it sort of spiraled out of control into this light-hearted type of thing, which I like better.
> 
> (1): So I looked up what it meant, and apparently moretsuna means 'furious'. I just felt that it was fitting, all things considered. Besides, Hibari has to rub off on Tsuna in some way! Anyway, I can just imagine Tsuna having to explain this to people, while Hibari and Reborn are just smirking it up as Tsuna blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction so I thought why not here as well? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
